Damien at the School for Vampires
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Damien is the newest student in the Vampire Academy where he joins his cousin Oskar and all sorts of new friends, but not only is he a vampire, but he is also a rare vampire-hybrid with the other genetics being from Wiccan blood. Will Damien be able to be accepted by his new classmates or will have a bewitching new school experience?
1. Prologue

We are shown a gloomy looking home. A young boy with deathly pale skin with fangs was asleep in a coffin as many vampires slept in during the day. However his top was being removed and he was being shook awake in the middle of dusk which was early for most young vampires.

"This better be good." The young boy glared for being woken up from his sleep.

"I'm sorry, dear..." the woman who had woken the boy up who had the same fangs smiled apologetically. "I've called the nearby Vampire Academy and you've been accepted to become a student of the one and only Count Alarich von Horrificus."

"Wait, you mean the same place Father is the headmaster of?" The boy asked with a smile.

"This is the Vampire Academy, dear," the woman told her son. "Your father was actually something different than us..."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked. "Aren't a vampire like you and Dad?"

"Well, you're a vampire like I am, yes, but... You're actually a hybrid," the woman explained. "Your father wasn't a vampire, honey... He was a Wiccan."

"But Mom, can't vampires turn anyone they bite into a vampire themselves?" The boy asked.

"That's true, but your father told me that he never wanted to become a vampire until he was ready..." the mother replied.

"Too late now, isn't it?" the boy asked with a small pout.

"There's something I never told you about your father, but we'll discuss that later, we need to get you packing, the Count hates to wait." the mother told her son.

"Yes, Mom." The boy frowned before going to pack his things.

 _'Maybe I should have also mentioned that his uncle is the count.'_ The mother thought to herself.

* * *

The mother waited for her son as she stood by a carriage to take them to the Vampire Academy.

"Problem, ma'am?" the driver asked as they waited for her son as the sun was down, but it wasn't officially night night just yet.

"Just thinking about my son, I hope he does better at this school than his cousin..." the vampire woman replied. "Oskar's afraid of blood, but Damien's only half a vampire."

"Well, hopefully his uncle count won't be bothered by him being half vampire." The driver said.

"We can only hope..." the vampire woman sighed slightly.

The boy, Damien, finally came out and met his mother by the carriage. "Sorry about that, Mom, but it's hard to pick which books to bring with me."

"I can always send you a package," the mother smiled. "Come aboard, we have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

Damien smiled back and they got into the carriage as the driver pulled up the reigns and made the horse gallop down the street to take them to Damien's new school/temporary home. And where he would meet his cousin and uncle. Damien then decided to catch up on some sleep and reading since it was a long way away from the boarding school where he would learn to become a real vampire by adulthood just like his uncle and many other famous ones before him such as Dracula.

"Alriach, I hope you can help him and help me tell him who he really and truly is..." the vampire woman whispered as she stared out the window as they were on their way to a European village where the Vampire Academy was.

It was a long drive to the academy, but it would soon be worth it.

"Driver, what's that home nearby my brother's castle?" the vampire woman asked.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about, Vendella, ma'am," the driver smiled to her. "That's the vampire hunter next door who's a laughing stock, thank Dracula that he isn't Van Helsing and none of the mortals believe him about vampires, not even his own granddaughter!"

The vampire woman looked slightly relieved, she was sure her son could help protect the school in case of a hunter outbreak.

* * *

Soon, the carriage dropped at a gloomy and dark looking castle which seemed haunted someway as the moon was fully out and the Count Headmaster was waiting there with his wolf friend and a young vampire boy next to him.

"We're here, ma'am." the driver told the vampire mother once he stopped the ride.

Damien soon woke up after his little nap.

"Wake up, dear, we're here." Vendella smiled to her son.

Damien yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes and looked out and saw in amazement of the castle. "Cool!"

Vendella smiled, then came out with her son as the driver helped them out, then she turned to see the Count. "Ah, Alciarch..." she greeted the school's headmaster.

"Hello, Vendella, how are you doing, little sister?" Alciarch asked.

"I'm well, thank you," Vendella smiled, then looked down to the short black-haired boy. "Ah, Oskar, I haven't seen you since you were a baby~..."

"Hi, Aunt Vendella!" Oskar hugged his aunt with a small smile. "Where is my cousin?"

"Damien, come on out." Vendella gently called to the carriage.

Damien came out with his luggage. Oskar was very excited and nervous to meet his cousin. Damien walked out with his things.

"I should have Lenny get those for you." Alarich offered to his nephew.

"Thank you, sir." Damien bowed.

"LENNY!" the Count called.

An eerie man with a slight hunched back in a butler uniform with wavy blonde hair except for the top of his scalp came in. "Yes, sir?"

"Please take Damien's things into the coffin chambers," Alcarich requested. "And, perhaps your niece could show him around with Oskar since she was the last new arrival?"

"Oh, I'm sure that would be very good, sir..." Lenny nodded to that.

"Ah, and Vendella, before you leave..." Alarich looked to his sister. "I'd like to see you in my office."

"Of course." Vendella nodded.

"Thank you." Alarich smiled to her.

Vendella smiled back. Lenny led Oskar and Damien into the coffin room where the vampire students slept in and there were many other coffins already in there for the other students.

"So, you're my cousin, huh?" Oskar asked Damien. "You do seem familiar, but I don't remember much about you."

"Same here, but I guess I should expect that since I spend most of my times reading and exercising." Damien said.

"Um... Do you... Um... Like blood...?" Oskar asked nervously. "I-I mean, we're not allowed to drink blood until we graduate from the academy, but... Uhh... D-Do you...?"

"No, at least, not yet." Damien said.

Oskar smiled sheepishly and nervously.

"Problem?" Damien asked.

"You're going to think I'm a weirdo, but I'm afraid of blood..." Oskar admitted.

"I think you are unique." Damien said.

"Really...?" Oskar smiled to his cousin.

"Really..." Damien smiled back.

* * *

As they came into the coffin room, Lenny was moving Damien's things and his coffin in place as a bat with black pigtails tied with red ribbons flew into the room, then poofed into her human form to reveal another one of the students.

"Is this the new kid, Uncle Lenny?" Wren asked her uncle.

"Yes, my dear," Lenny smiled to her. "In fact, he's also Oskar's cousin."

"Really? Wow, I didn't see that coming." Wren said.

"Um... Hello..." Damien waved weakly to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Wren!" the gothic girl smiled and shook his hand. "I was the new kid before you showed up."

"So I've heard from my uncle." Damien said.

"Wren dear often helps me in the kitchen..." Lenny smiled.

"So, are you the school cook?" Damien then asked.

"I cook meals, I clean up after everyone, I keep an eye on the castle while the adults are away, and I wake everyone up..." Lenny listed. "Oh, and not to mention, I feed our school 'pet', Missy."

"I can't wait to meet Missy." Damien said.

Lenny chuckled as he got Damien's stuff into place.


	2. Chapter 1: New Blood

_**In the Count's office...**_

Alarich shared a glass of blood with his sister as Orthos slept under the count's desk. "So, Vendella, does Damien know who his father is?" he then asked.

"No, I've been meaning to tell him, but I haven't found the courage, I'm also worried that the other children will make fun of him." Vendella replied.

"He must know the truth soon and the sooner the better and as for the students; we shall keep this a secret from them instead of Oskar." Alarich said.

"Of course, Oskar has always been such a good boy, but sadly, he could never pass as a creature of the night with his blood phobia..." Vendella sighed softly about their nephew.

"I know." Alarich frowned.

The two then shared a sip of their blood together.

"I trust you'll keep a good eye on him though, Alarich..." Vendella said to her brother. "You were trusted with Oskar, now you have Damien to worry about."

"I will keep an eye on them both." Alarich said.

"Thank you..." Vendella sounded relieved. "It's what Inga would've wanted..."

Alarich bowed his head sadly.

Vendella also bowed her head. "Have you told Oskar about his mother?"

"He doesn't remember..." Alarich whispered. "Like you, I'm waiting for the right time... And she doesn't even remember who his father is..."

"Well let's hope they don't find out before you tell them." Vendella frowned.

Alarich nodded to her, sipping more blood and poured another glassful from his bottle for his cup. "Another glass, dear sister?"

"Another glass would be nice." Vendella smiled.

Alarich then poured another full glass of the crimson liquid for her. The two of them then drank their second glasses of blood.

* * *

Damien was being shown around the school by both Oskar and Wren.

"This academy is so cool." Damien smiled.

"Yeah, it's way cooler than my old school when I lived with my parents." Wren smirked.

"You're lucky you have both of your parents." Damien frowned.

"Yeah..." Oskar felt the same way.

"I guess, though my dad wasn't around that much, but yeah..." Wren shrugged, then turned to Damien, noticing he was a little sad. "Uh... Lucky?"

"I never even knew my father." Damien frowned.

"Oh..." Wren replied. "I didn't know..."

"It's okay..." Damien sighed. "I always thought he ran away before I was born... My mother never talks about him."

Oskar gently patted his cousin in sympathy.

"Can I ask you two something?" Damien asked.

"Sure." Oskar and Wren shrugged.

Damien looked nervous at first.

"If it's about that vampire hunter next door, don't worry," Wren soothed. "Nobody in the village believes we exist, he has wooden stakes and garlic, but you'll be fine."

"No, no, it's, well, what if someone you knew was a vampire hybrid? Would you tease him and make fun of him?" Damien frowned.

"Hybrid?" Oskar and Wren asked.

"Like, let's say I'm half a vampire..." Damien said. "What would you guys say?"

"Wanna know a secret?" Wren came up to him. "Uncle Lenny wasn't born a vampire."

"You mean he was bitten by a vampire?" Damien guessed.

"Yes, it's a long story, he's going to tell us some day," Wren replied. "But yes, Uncle Lenny is the only one here next to me who wasn't born a vampire."

"What's the other half?" Oskar asked his cousin.

"I know this sounds weird, but I always liked spell casting like a warlock or wizard..." Damien replied. "I never actually tried it, but I've always wanted to, I even have a few spell books that I brought with me that my mother doesn't know about."

"Wait, wait, so are you trying to say that your other half is either warlock or a Wiccan?" Wren asked.

"I think so..." Damien replied. "I don't know anything about my father, but I think that's what he was... I've always had this deep sensation inside of myself..."

"Okay, then prove it by doing a spell." Wren said.

"Okay... I will..." Damien replied.

"And don't worry, the only student you really have to worry about around here is Stoker." Wren said before rolling her eyes.

Damien soon closed his eyes before reciting a spell he remembered reading and where it was a transformation spell and where he would test out on his coffin. There was a poof of magic dust which made the three of them all cough until suddenly, the coffin seemed to disappear.

"Hey, what's going on in here?!" a short boy with a cape glared as he came into the coffin room. "Who's the newbie? Another reject like Oskar or Wren?" he then taunted with a laugh, then looked up. "And why is there a coffin in the-" he was then crushed by the coffin which then became a treasure chest like box.

"Did you mean for that to happen?" Oskar asked his cousin.

"Uh... I'm not sure..." Damien looked worried.

The boy with the cape popped out of the chest. "Okay, who's the wise bat?!"

"Poor Stoker..." Wren laughed at his misfortune.

"Who knows?" Damien shrugged innocently.

Stoker growled and turned away and crossed his arms. "Stupid newbies... Think they own the place... Just remember, I'm a real vampire and not HIM!" he then smirked as he pointed evilly to Oskar.

"You leave my cousin alone!" Damien glared.

"Oh, so much for being a cool new kid..." Stoker folded his arms with a smirk. "You gonna make me or are you gonna be afraid of blood too like your lame cousin?" he then laughed.

"Would you like another coffin landed on you?" Damien threatened.

Stoker kept laughing, then his eyes widened and he looked a little worried about that threat, so he shut up.

* * *

"La la la la la~..." a little vampire boy with a sailor outfit and a sun hat walked into the room with a baby carriage which appeared to have a living pile of ash. "Ooh, a new friend! Hello, I am Klot!"

Damien smiled a little to him. "Hi, Klot... Uh... Nice friend you have there..." he then looked down in surprise to the ash pile.

"This is Ashley." Klot introduced.

"Pleased to meet ya!" the ash pile spoke up, having a pair of eyes and a mouth.

"Well that's new." Damien said.

"Ashley stared at the sun... He turned into this way..." Klot said.

Damien then decided as soon as he would study magic, he would find a way for Ashley to have his human form back.

A crimson-haired girl and a blonde geeky boy then came in, then gave polite smiles for Damien.

"Okay, since we're all here now..." Wren decided to introduce everyone. "Damien, you've already met me and Oskar... This is Klot, he's the youngest... Of course, that's Ashley... Stoker gets no honorable mention... And this is Gothetta and Leechy."

"Pleased to meet you." Damien smiled.

"Oh, my, another new student?" Gothetta smiled. "This is a nice surprise."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Leechy smiled as well.

"At least someone is friendly..." Damien said before glaring to Stoker.

Stoker seemed to cower from his glare.

"You won't hurt us, right?" Klot sounded nervous about Damien.

"No I won't." Damien said.

Klot smiled to him. Damien smiled back, then got his coffin ready. And where they were all surprised by how strong he was. Leechy looked slightly jealous, but he was also impressed.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Count's office...**_

"I suppose I should go..." Vendella rubbed her arm.

"Yes, it does seem that way." Alarich said.

"Thank you again so much..." Vendella stood up. "You have my number..."

"Safe travels back to your home, dear sister..." Alarich replied.

"I'll be sure to stay safe." Vendella said.

Alarich gave her a hug. "See you again real soon."

Vendella sniffled as she hugged him. "See you..."

After a moment, the two of them separated. Vendella went outside, wiping her eyes as she seemed to have tears as she was on her way to the carriage. Damien looked out the window and slightly pouted as he watched mother leaving, he then knocked on the window. Vendella turned her head and looked over to him and gave him a sad smile and waved. Damien did the same thing to her. Vendella then got into the carriage and it rode off with her as she was now going back home.

* * *

"Bye, Mom..." Damien whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Are you going to be okay?" Oskar asked.

"I think so..." Damien sighed softly.

"It's okay..." Wren cooed. "I miss my mom too... I can't even see her anymore..."

"Does she live too far away?" Damien asked.

Wren looked away distantly. "...She died last year."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Damien said.

"It's okay..." Wren put her hands in her pockets. "Uncle Lenny misses her a lot more than I do though."

"Well, she was his sister after all." Damien said.

"I know..." Wren sighed softly.

A midnight blue cat mewed and nuzzled up against her mistress with a light purr.

"Hi, Morty..." Wren smiled as she picked up her kitten and nuzzled against her.

"Sure is a cute little guy." Damien smiled.

"Wanna pet her?" Wren asked.

"Oh, my bad, sure..." Damien replied.

Wren came closer and held out her kitten to Damien. Damien soon reached out for the kitten who soon came up to him and started to nuzzle him while purring.

"Morty likes you." Wren smiled in approval.

"And I like her." Damien smiled.

Morty mewed again and smiled to the boy.

"It's nice to meet you too." Damien smiled.

Wren giggled as she gently took her kitten back and set her down on the floor.

"Sure wish I had a pet." Damien smiled.

"Maybe someday you will." Wren smiled back.

Stoker mumbled about the attention that Damien was being given.

"Damien, if you don't mind me asking, but how are you so strong?" Leechy asked.

"I work-out a lot," Damien said. "You guys have a gym?"

"Yes, Lady Kryptina teaches it, usually we do sports, or bloodthirst exercises." Gothetta explained.

"Awesome." Damien smiled.

"You'll see her around later." Gothetta promised with a smile.

"And I can't wait to meet her." Damien smiled.

The other students smiled to their new friend, except for Stoker of course.

"Wren, darling!" Lenny's voice called out.

"Ooh, I gotta help make dinner, I'll see you guys later." Wren said as she turned into a bat to get to the kitchen faster and then flew off to help her uncle.

"Can't wait to see what's for dinner." Damien smiled.

"I hope you like it..." Leechy said. "our food is really more of an acquired taste."

"I think I'll like it." Damien smiled.

The others smiled back to their new friend/classmate.


	3. Chapter 2: Dr Ironfang

Damien was settled in and seemed to forget about his troubles at home, but he still missed his mother very much. He just hoped what would happen in school would distract him away from any troubles. About a week after his stay, there was news flooding the castle as the little vampires were asleep in their coffins and Professor Oxford came to wake up the students a little earlier than usual this evening.

"Why do we need to wake up so early, Professor?" Damien asked.

"It's very important," Professor Oxford sounded urgent. "We are expecting a visitor: Dr. Ironfang."

"I've heard all about him from my mother." Damien said as he stretched.

"Who's that?" Wren asked as she yawned and sat up in her coffin.

"Yeah." Stoker added.

"Dr. Ironfang," Alarich arrived into their bedroom. "Chief inspector in all the vampire land. He's coming to our school to execute and examination. If only one of you fails, our entire school will be history!"

This caused Damien to gulp.

Professor Oxford took out a scroll to read everyone's assignments for the school inspector. "Klot will demonstrate his bat transformation, Gothetta will present her potions and plants, Leechy will dazzle us with his latest invention, Stoker will show us his exquisite bitemanship, Wren will prepare refreshments she has been doing with Lenny... And last, but not least, Oskar and Damien, will-"

"Nephews," Alarich looked down to them. "You both have the most difficult task, but I'm sure working together, you can do it. It's also the most important."

"We won't let you down, Uncle." Damien said with a strong voice.

"What's our assignment?" Oskar then asked, mustering up all of his courage.

"Bloodthirstiness is the essence of vampiredom." Professor Oxford informed.

Stoker smirked as he reached into his cape and took out a tomato and bit into it to make the juice drip from his fangs to scare Oskar.

"I'm sure we'll be able to do it, right cous?" Damien asked.

"Um... Great..." Oskar sounded nervous. "Wonderful..."

"Hey, look!" Stoker came over to Oskar as his mouth dripped with red liquid. "Blood!"

Oskar gasped and fainted while Stoker laughed at him and Wren even seemed to laugh along with him. Damien didn't find this funny as he only seemed to stepped on Stokers right foot as his punishment for scaring Oskar. Stoker yelped out in pain and grabbed onto his foot as he felt like an anvil had flattened him.

"Stoker, you know Oskar can't see blood!" Gothetta scolded.

"Aw, it was just a tomato for Dracula's sake!" Stoker groaned.

"Still, you should apologize to Oskar for scaring him." Damien said.

"It's okay..." Oskar sat up, dizzily. "Don't worry..."

Stoker roared and let the juice drip from his mouth again. Oskar gasped and passed out.

"Okay, Stoker, that's enough." Wren said after laughing for a little bit.

"Yeah, before I step on your other foot." Damien threatened.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Stoker said, but obviously not meaning it. "I can't help it if Veggie Boy here is afraid of red juice!"

"Leave my cousin alone or else you are going to feel pain." Damien glared.

Stoker chuckled and bit into his tomato, making more juice drip out.

"Does anybody got some garlic to wake him up?" Gothetta asked as she knelt down beside the fallen vampire boy.

Damien soon brought out some garlic.

"Why do you have that in your pocket?!" Wren flipped out. "I didn't even like garlic when I was a mortal!"

"I keep it in case of emergencies." Damien said.

"Be careful," Alarich warned. "Don't hurt your cousin."

"Yes, Uncle..." Damien nodded as he carefully waved some garlic over Oskar to wake him up.

And where it seemed to work as Oskar seemed to wake up instantly.

"You okay, cous?" Damien smiled.

"I think so..." Oskar smiled back. "Thank you, Damien."

"You're welcome." Damien smiled before putting the garlic back.

"Now, rise, my dear nephew," Alarich told Oskar. "We have a lot to get ready for."

"Yes, Uncle." Oskar said.

The students then went to get ready.

* * *

Oskar sighed. "I'm going to doom the school, I just know it."

"No, you're not, Oskar, we're going to do this together." Damien assured his cousin.

Oskar smiled to him, but still looked doubtful of himself due to his blood phobia.

"So, Oskar, I've been meaning to ask you something; are you in love with anyone?" Damien asked.

"L-L-Love...?" Oskar asked nervously.

Gothetta looked angry about that, but she said nothing.

"You know..." Damien said. "Anyone you have a crush on?"

"Um, well, yeah, I do have this crush on one girl." Oskar smiled with a blush.

"Ooh, what's her name?" Damien asked.

Oskar smiled nervously. "H-H-Her name is Sunshine."

"Wait, isn't she the granddaughter of that vampire hunter that everyone thinks is nuts?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone..." Oskar said quietly.

"My lips are sealed," Damien smiled. "Wait, does she know you're a vampire?"

Oskar frowned nervously. "I've been meaning to tell her for a while."

"But you're afraid of how she'll react, right?" Damien guessed.

Oskar slowly nodded. "That and... Well... Her grandfather..."

"I assure you, he won't be able to capture you or any vampire." Damien smiled.

"We can always hope..." Oskar smiled back.

* * *

Klot, Lenny, Ashley, Stoker, Wren, Professor Oxford and the Count were standing out front as a car pulled up to show the school's inspector. He looked very short however.

"Dr. Ironfang," Alarich greeted. "Your presence is one of our most humblest honors."

"He sure is short." Wren whispered.

"That's because he was squashed by a tombstone," Ashley told her quietly. "But he doesn't know."

"And why not?" Klot asked.

"'Cuz he can't see his reflection, you nitwit!" Ashley glared to the youngest vampire student. "And no one has the nerve to tell him. I bet he'd freak out if he knew."

"Wow," Wren whispered before noticing the others were still not with them. "Where are they?"

"What?!" Dr. Ironfang walked over to the students. "Only three and a half students? Is that it?"

"The others must be sharpening their teeth, sir." Wren smiled nervously.

"Well, all right then..." Dr. Ironfang took out his pocket watch.

"Good one." Professor Oxford smiled to Wren.

Wren smiled back sheepishly. Leechy and Gothetta were pulling Oskar in while Damien walked in normally.

"You're exactly one minute late!" Dr. Ironfang glared at first, which worried the students, but he seemed to smile then. "Good... Very good. A true vampire never turns up when expected."

This cause Damien to smile.

"Now, my miserable fiends, let's get started with the exam." Dr. Ironfang instructed.

"Yes, sir." Damien said with a bow.

The students then walked down the hallway to get into one of their classrooms. Oskar was trying to get away however.

"Oskar, where are you going?" Damien asked.

"I'm sorry, Damien, but I just can't," Oskar frowned. "If I stay, we'll fail, and then the whole school will be destroyed. I'm a horrible vampire anyway, they deserve to have you as a student and not me..." he then turned into a bat and flew away.

"Oskar, wait!" Damien called out before turning into a bat and flew off after him.

Oskar kept on flying while the others were going into the classroom.

* * *

"Um... Lice Krispy Treats?" Wren held out a tray of treats for Dr. Ironfang.

"Yes, thank you, dear." Dr. Ironfang accepted.

Wren smiled nervously as she let him take the treats. "Take as much as you want! It's Uncle Lenny's best recipe next to potato bug salad."

Gotheta soon came over to Wren and whispered something to her.

"Hm?" Wren looked over as she took the tray back. Her eyes soon widened as soon as she heard what happened with Oskar and Damien. "What do you mean they've run away?!"

"Shh..." Gothetta shushed her. "We have to cover for them."

"Where are they then?" Wren then asked quietly.

"I don't know, they just flew off." Gothetta whispered.

Professor Oxford put Ashley in a dustpan and put him into an hourglass.

"Each student has two minutes to preform his or her task." Dr. Ironfang told the students.

"Two minutes, Ashley." Professor Oxford told the ash.

Ashley nodded back as he dropped into the hourglass.

"Girls," Leechy looked to Gothetta and Wren. "Where are Oskar and Damien?"

"I wish we knew, Leechy..." Wren sighed.


	4. Chapter 3: School Inspection

_**Meanwhile with Oskar and Damien...**_

Oskar turned back into his human form as he dropped to one closed window and tapped against it.

There was a girl with golden blonde hair inside the room who then woke up once she heard the knocking and she turned on the lights with a small yawn. "What's all that noise? Oskar! What're you doing here?"

"I need your advice," Oskar replied. "Can I come in?"

Damien soon came to the house, but turned back into his human form to catch up to his cousin. The blonde girl sat up in her bed as Oskar climbed in through her window and sat down across from her.

"Sunshine, have you ever felt like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Oskar asked.

Damien decided to sneak up to the window.

"Who's that, Oskar?" Sunshine asked.

Oskar turned around and saw his cousin. "Damien?"

"Hey there, cous." Damien waved.

"Damien, what're you doing here?" Oskar asked him.

"I was trying to get you to come back to the academy." Damien said.

"I-I can't..." Oskar frowned.

"Is there a problem at your school, Oskar?" Sunshine asked, knowing that they had different fields of education.

"He's afraid of failing an exam in front of a guest host." Damien said, not wanting to reveal who the guest was.

Oskar winced and looked even more nervous than before.

"Seriously? That's what this is all about?" Sunshine asked.

"It's a long story..." Oskar frowned.

"I'm listening." Sunshine said firmly.

Oskar sighed.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back at the Academy..._**

Leechy had an invention ready, but it exploded on him. "Oh, no, I swear my cockroach toaster worked before!"

"Time's up!" Dr. Ironfang told him after seeing the two minutes were up.

Leechy sighed sadly and walked back to his table, worried that he had failed.

* * *

"I'm a disgrace to my family name," Oskar said as he bowed his head to the mortal girl he liked. "I'm a danger to my school... So I'm going into voluntary exile."

"And I came to talk him out of it." Damien said.

"What?" Sunshine was lost. "Oskar, you're not making any sense. Tell me what's going on."

* * *

"This is a visibility potion, sir," Gothetta said as she poured a chemical into a bottle. "One sip and a vampire's reflection becomes visible for a few seconds."

"What a charming idea..." Dr. Ironfang walked over. "May I try it?"

Wren then rang a bell to distract him away from seeing what he looked like in the sample mirror.

"Hold on, stop! Dr. Ironfang, allow me to test it, it's simply too dangerous." Professor Oxford said.

"Step aside, Oxford," Dr. Ironfang shoved him back against his desk. "I'm the inspector here." he then chugged the potion down instantly.

"You're dead." Wren said to Gothetta.

"Not unless I come up with an excuse." Gothetta whispered.

"Well, think fast!" Wren pulled on her pigtails nervously.

After drinking the potion, Dr. Ironfang looked at his reflection and didn't like it.

Wren gripped her collar nervously. "Oh! Gothetta, I think you accidentally mixed in a shrinking chemical with the reflection potion."

"Yeah, it looks like I accidentally made a fun house mirror potion instead." Gothetta said.

"I'm sure she'll get better next ti-" Wren tried.

" **FAIL!** " Dr. Ironfang snarled.

 _'Oskar, Damien, you two better hurry back.'_ Wren thought to herself.

* * *

"You're running away because you're afraid you'll fail a test?" Sunshine asked Oskar.

"Exactly." Damien said.

"It's no ordinary test, Sunshine," Oskar tried to explain. "Because it's no ordinary school. And I'm no ordinary boy, Sunshine, I'm a-"

"Big fat chicken!" Sunshine glared before clucking like a chicken. "Stop acting like that and go back to school! Go back and fail, at least it would show you tried!"

"She's right." Damien smiled.

Oskar sighed in slight defeat. "I guess you're both right."

"Then come on, let's get going." Damien said.

Sunshine smiled.

"Nice to meet you by the way." Damien said to Sunshine.

"You too, Damien." Sunshine smiled.

Damien then went to the window as Oskar accidentally fell out. "Whoa!"

"Oh, no, guys!" Sunshine called out.

* * *

The two vampire boys fell into the basement and were caught in a sticky trap. They both turned into bats and tried to fly away, but were stuck like glue. They both then heard an alarm go off.

"That doesn't sound too good..." Damien looked worried. He then heard someone celebrating that he finally caught two vampires.

Sunshine poked her head out the window as she heard something. Polidori spotted the two and took out a gun, about to shoot them with it since they were vampires. Damien began to use all of his strength while flying.

"Damien, we have to get out of here!" Oskar told his cousin.

"I agree." Damien said before helping his cousin out of the glue trap.

Polidori then shot a plunger at them. Oskar and Damien yelped as the plunger hit the board stuck to the glue with them and it sent them all flying as the bats flew with all their might.

* * *

Meanwhile, Klot was turning into his human and bat form over and over, but he overdid it at one point and in his human form, his wings were underneath his arms.

"Uh, I can do some more tricks." Klot smiled sheepishly.

" **FAIL!** " Dr. Ironfang snarled at the littlest vampire.

* * *

"Stop, creatures of the night!" Polidori struggled as Oskar and Damien flew with him on their tails. "Prepare to die!"

"We gotta lose him." Damien said.

"But how?!" Oskar struggled with him.

* * *

Stoker was up for his task and looked rather sick as the tomato was ready for him to bite. "Beg your pardons," he looked over to the adults sickly. "I may have overdone it in practice!" he then cupped his mouth and ran off to throw up.

"Oh, brother." Wren groaned.

"Hmm... The next one?" Dr. Ironfang demanded.

"Um, this is a double task in students," Professor Oxford replied. "Oskar and Damien von Horrificus. They will both demonstrate their insatiable bloodthirstiness."

 _'Uh-oh...'_ Wren thought to herself as she noticed that neither one was back yet.

" **OXFORD, YOUR SCHOOL IS A DISGRACE!** " Dr. Ironfang snarled. " **YOUR STUDENTS ARE WORSE THAN A DISGRACE! AND NOW YOU PRESENT ME WITH A COUPLE OF INVISIBLE STUDENTS WHO DON'T EVEN EXIST AND ARE LATE FOR THE EXAMINATION!** "

"Uh... Anymore Lice Krispy Treats, sir?" Wren asked nervously.

"No, thank you!" Dr. Ironfang glared.

"Oh, where are you guys?" Wren whispered in worry over Oskar and Damien.

* * *

"Let go, you old fool!" Damien glared at Polidori.

"Never!" Polidori glared back.

"Is he always this annoying?" Damien asked his cousin.

"You have no idea..." Oskar rolled his eyes as they flew back to the academy as fast as they could.

"Quick, through the window!" Damien told his cousin.

Oskar nodded and flew into that direction with him.

"Incoming!" Damien called out.

"Oh, I hope this doesn't hurt..." Oskar was nervous.

"I'm sure it won't." Damien said.

"What the?!" Dr. Ironfang looked out the window as the young vampires flew with the elderly mortal man.

And where only the young vampires were able to get in while the elderly mortal man slammed into the window. They became unstuck, slammed against Ashley in the hourglass, and both bit into the tomato which squirted red juice into Dr. Ironfang's face, and they both hit the wall, turning back into their human forms.

* * *

"That was a bit of a surprise." Damien said, trying to shake of the dizziness.

Oskar did the same. "Phew!"

"I'd like you all to sit down now," Dr. Ironfang demanded. "I'm going to tell you your end results."

Damien and Oskar both gulped before getting to their seats.

"We're gonna all get kicked out, I just know it." Klot sounded like he was going to cry.

"I'm sure that it's good results." Wren smiled nervously.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Ashley even sounded nervous. "I mean, I'm already finished, but now we're all in for it!"

"Let's just stay positive." Damien said.

Dr. Ironfang came in front of the students once he was done. "That had to be the most absolutely disgusting horrible display I've ever witnessed!"

Damien bowed his head, expecting the worst.

"It was a..." Dr. Ironfang continued, but then smiled. "Triumph!"

"Huh?" Damien and Oskar said, confused.

"I've never seen more of a wonderful blood-curling display," Dr. Ironfang smiled to the boys. "Young vampires, you are naturals!" he then shook their hands.

"Th-Thank you, sir." Damien smiled.

"Oxford, these students are miracles," Dr. Ironfang said to the school's professor ."If your other students will study him, then maybe I should give them ALL a passing grade!"

"Guys, you did it!" Wren cheered.

"Yep, we sure did." Damien smiled.

"Hey, hey, watch where you're jumping, okay?" Ashley warned as he was scattered across the floor.

Damien soon swept Ashley back to the stroller.

Klot giggled. "Better, Ashley?"

"Sure, why not?" Ashley rolled his eyes.

"At least you don't have to be worried about our feet." Damien said.

* * *

Dr. Ironfang was now going back into his car and was driving off as the Vampire Academy members waved him off as he went away.

Alarich came behind the students. "Ahem... That was close to impressive Masters Damien and Oskar, you both have yet to become great vampires."

"Uh, thanks very much, Uncle." Oskar smiled.

"Yeah, thank you very much, Uncle." Damien also smiled.

"Now, who wants a glass of tomato juice?" Wren offered.

"I do." Damien smiled.


	5. Chapter 4: Snow Day

After that incident, within the following week, the castle was hit with a case of snow. Lenny came into the dining room as the little vampires expected to have their breakfast and then start classes for the night.

"What's going to happen in school today, Uncle Lenny?" Wren asked.

"Nothing," Lenny smiled. "You kids can do whatever you want, it's what you children call a 'Snow Day'!"

"Wahoo!" Damien smiled.

"So, we can do whatever?" Gothetta asked.

"Of course, that's what a snow day is for." Lenny smiled to the students.

"Then what should we do?" Klot asked.

"Is there something we can do outside?" Damien asked.

"Sure, come on, we'll show you." Gothetta suggested.

* * *

They then went to the perfect spot for a Snow Day. After getting dressed warmly of course. Alarich was even out with Orthos as he howled into the nightlife. The young vampires were now going up a snowy hill to sled down. Damien smiled as they were going to have fun.

"I haven't been sledding in forever..." Wren smiled to Damien.

"Same here." Damien smiled back.

Klot giggled as he was riding up with them. "This'll be so much fun!"

"Couldn't agree more." Damien smiled.

"Hopefully we won't be disturbed..." Wren mumbled about their irritating next-door neighbor.

"I doubt that he'd be here." Damien said.

"Okay, we're at the top." Stoker smirked.

"Perfect." Damien smiled.

"Boys against girls!" Stoker challenged.

"That's not fair, there's only two of us!" Wren glared.

"Take it or leave it, sister." Stoker mocked.

"Two of us against you girls." Damien said.

"Oh, you are so on." Gothetta playfully challenged.

"So, who's going to take them on?" Stoker asked.

"How about you and me?" Damien suggested.

"You and me?" Stoker hid a scoff.

"You scared?" Gothetta smirked at Stoker.

"Oh, please!" Stoker scoffed. "I can beat any girl! That does it! Me and Damien against Gothetta and Wren!"

"You're on." Wren said as she got the sled ready to climb on with Gothetta.

"What just happened?" Stoker asked.

"You're gonna get your butt kicked." Klot giggled.

Leechy and Oskar decided to build a snowman while Klot was going to have his own fun down a slope with Ashley.

"On three," Stoker said. "One... THREE!, **GO, DAMIEN, GO!** " he then sled down with his fellow boy.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Wren called as she then slid down with Gothetta.

"Stoker, that wasn't fair!" Damien glared.

"Aw, who cares?" Stoker retorted. "We're gonna beat those sissy girls!"

Stoker and Damien then came to the bottom.

* * *

"Hey, Teacher's Pet, how's about we race?" Stoker asked as he and Damien had won by cheating.

"I don't race against zombies, Stoker," Oskar smirked. "I win against them."

Damien soon laughed at that before getting off Stoker's sled.

"Okay, Baby Blooder," Stoker mocked. "First one to the slope, wins!"

"Eat my yellow snow, Stoker!" Oskar called before going off.

Stoker snarled and went after Oskar as Wren and Gothetta got off the one sled.

"Go, Oskar!" Damien cheered.

Oskar laughed as Stoker went after him.

"You can do it, cous!" Damien cheered.

"Boys..." Wren and Gothetta rolled their eyes.

"We are a mystery you girls won't be able to solve." Damien smirked.

"Hmm..." Wren and Gothetta sharply hummed.

"Just giving you word of advice." Damien said.

The girls just rolled their eyes simply. Stoker pushed Oskar at one point, and was about to do it again, but slid down too far and tripped over a rock and rolled into a giant snow lump.

"That'll teach him." Damien smirked.

"Remember this, Wren, the only thing worse than boys are vampire boys." Gothetta chuckled.

"Nice move, Mr. Real Expert." Wren chuckled.

Damien soon followed Oskar to see where he would end up. Wren looked suspicious, then followed after the boys.

* * *

Oskar smiled steadily as he kept sliding down as Sunshine happened to be outsde and she was drawing a heart in the snow with 'O+S' written inside of it. Damien continued to follow his cousin and where he noticed Sunshine and noticed what she was drawing.

"Hi, Sunshine." Oskar smiled to the girl.

"Oh, Oskar!" Sunshine gasped and scribbled out her drawing in the snow. "W-What're you doing here?"

Damien could see what Sunshine did there.

"What're you doing here?" Oskar smiled to the mortal girl.

"Well, Grandpa said he was gonna donate some blood," Sunshine gestured to a van parked by the trees. "And, uh, I came to fetch him."

Damien soon became worried for his cousin due to his blood phobia.

"Bl-Bl-Blood...?" Oskar asked wearily.

"Oh, now I know why you're really here," Sunshine smiled.

"Donate... Blood..." Oskar then fell like a stone in the snow.

"Wait, Sunshine!" Damien called out.

"Oh, Oskar..." Sunshine sighed. "Don't be such a scaredy cat..."

"Ugh... Sunshine..." Wren narrowed her eyes.

"Sunshine, no, wait! Oskar has blood phobia!" Damien told her.

"Blood phobia?" Sunshine asked. "Oh, I never knew... That might explain why he's so pale."

"Yeah, whenever he sees blood or something that looks like blood; he faints." Damien said.

"So I see..." Sunshine pouted. "Don't you guys know that giving blood saves lives?"

"Well, yes, but we're a bit too young to give blood just yet, don't you think?" Damien asked.

"Oh, don't be such scaredy cats..." Sunshine insisted as she took them into the nurse's van to donate blood.

* * *

Stoker slid right next to Wren, making some snow land on her. "I win!"

Wren spit out the snow and glared to him.

"Hey, look over there." Stoker said as he spotted the blood donation vehicle.

Wren looked with him. "Stoker... You know we're not allowed to have blood until we graduate."

Stoker smirked. "Don't you wanna at least try some?"

"Well, yeah, but it's wrong..." Wren folded her arms.

"Oh, come on, just a little sample." Stoker said.

Wren sighed. "I guess one couldn't hurt."

Stoker laughed. "Come on, let's go then!"

"I just know I'm gonna regret this..." Wren mumbled.


End file.
